Too much
by GryffindorXSlytherin
Summary: Eli gets in fight with Fitz, he wants to protect Adam and Clare but whats he going to have to give Fitz to do it. BoyxBoy and Rape dont like dont read and rest of you ENJOY! :D


Disclaimer: I do not own DeGrassi or any of its characters

Boyxboy + rape don't like then don't read. For the rest of you ENJOY! :D

Eli Lay there a tangled bloody mess, He was stark naked his clothes lying around him, his shirt ripped to shreds by the same person who did this to him. A box of condoms lay near his face covered in the same white liquid that was matted in his hair and slowly crept down the side of his face. He backed up against a wall and curled up just as he started to remember what had happened

"What you say to me you little faggot!" Fitz asked coming within centimeters of Elis body grabbing the smaller boy by his shirt collar and pushing him up against a wall.

"You heard me, you stupid bastard!" Eli yelled back "Leave my friends alone"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to fucking fuck your fucking face up"

Fitz began to smile. "Alright faggot I'll leave your friends alone…for a price"

"What do you mean for a-". Fitz threw Eli onto the floor, and then he knelt down and spun him round so that Eli was face down. Fitz lifted him up onto all fours, and before Eli could protest Duct tape covered his mouth. The older boy leaned toward his ear

"Remember" Fitz said in a low whisper "either you or your two girl friends." All that could heard from Eli was a short fast mumbling. Fitz pulled both their pants off and reached round to give Elis cock a squeeze. Not bad for someone your size. Then he took Elis jacket off, along with all his rings and chains. Then he rested his torso on Elis so he their body ran parallel. He placed his hands right on top of Elis nipples which were covered by a gray v-neck then he bunched up his hands and with a little kiss on Elis ear he ripped the shirt into pieces. He then started making a little kiss trail down Elis back all the way to his butt crack. Then he reached for his own jeans and took out a box of condoms,

"Last one in the box, aren't you a lucky devil" said Fitz. He slid the condom on and pushed his entire seven inches right into Elis ass. Eli tried to scream but the tape held firm. Fitz then started to pound his cock into Eli not even trying to be gentle to the poor virgin. Finally with a loud moan Fitz came. His entire body shuddered and he once again rested on top of Eli. As Eli tried to get up Fitz pushed him back down.

"We're not done yet freak." He split Elis legs apart then lay face up on the floor. He pushed Eli back into a kneeling position, and then pushed his ass down. That way Fitz was laying face up centimeters away from Elis cock, while Elis knees were on either side of Fitz head. "What the fuck are you waiting for" Fitz yelled "Hold my head up dip shit."Eli grabbed the back of Fitz head and lifted it up, the same way Fitz grabbed Elis ass and pulled his cock closer. Then Fitz took the entire six inches in his mouth and down his throat. He started to hum and moan making his mouth vibrate which made Elis dick vibrate causing the younger boy to moan. Fitz kept bobbing his head up and down, while at the same time moving his tongue round the head and shaft, till eventually Eli came in to his mouth. Fitz got up from under him and knelt. Facing the smaller boy, he opened his mouth showing Eli his own cum then smiled and swallowed it. He yanked Elis tape of and when Eli was yelling in pain, Fitz slammed his lips down on him so their tongues could wrestle for them. They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Eli, until Fitz stood up his cock once again fully erect. Eli knowing what Fitz wanted looked directly into Fitz eyes and then opened his mouth. Fitz rammed his dick down Elis throat never breaking eye contact. Until Fitz pulled out jerking himself off, he came all over Elis hair. Then the older boy looked down and with the swing of a fist knocked Eli unconscious.

Eli began to sob it was too much for him. He heard footsteps coming toward him but he didn't care he felt used and defiled. A hand brushed his head, and he looked up. It was Fitz, he'd bought some paper towels to wipe away the cum and even a spare shirt for Eli. He lifted the younger boy up and pressed him up against the wall. With only a centimeter of space between their heads. This time Eli kissed Fitz and it lasted a long long time

R&R please second story


End file.
